As shown in FIG. 7, an outdoor unit 51 of an individual type air conditioner accommodates many component devices (e.g. a heavy compressor 53) in a box 52 in order to decrease the number of components of the indoor unit (not shown) effectively, and to obtain a reduction in weight and size. Accordingly, the outdoor unit 51 is heavier than the indoor unit. Hence, it is generally installed on a bench placed on the ground, verandah or roof, by making use of mounting bases 54 attached to the bottom. The mounting base 54 has a mounting hole 54a adjacent to the bench, and is bolted firmly. Depending on the case, however, if there is no space for placing the bench, the unit 51 is installed on the outer wall.
In such installation, hitherto, a stand 56 having a mounting part 55 to be mounted on the outer wall with bolts 57 as shown in FIG. 7 is used.
However, in such a conventional method of installation, the stand 56 has mounting holes 56a corresponding to mounting holes 54a of the mounting bases 54 of the unit 51, and corresponding bolts 58 passing in them and nuts 59 to be engaged with these bolts 58 are tightened to support. Such a job is done, however, on an elevated place, and the mounting holes 54a at the heavy unit 51 side must be positioned precisely to the mounting holes 56a of the stand 56. Accordingly, this job is accompanied by heavy labor and is slow in progress. Or, when installing the unit 51 on a place remote from the ground, such as the outer wall of a high-rise building, a scaffold may be required to be erected prior to installation, or the nit 51 may be required to be lifted and suspended by a rope or the like, while the complicated job is done. This required much labor. If, by stretching out hands from within the window, if the stand 56 can be mounted on the outer wall of the building beneath the window, since the installation job of the unit 51 on the stand 56 is mainly done in the bottom of the unit 51, the worker may be required to go out of the window to reach beneath or ahead of the unit 51.
Or, in order to do the installation job from within the window "A", as shown in FIG. 4 to FIG. 6, it may be considered to use an installation tool 42 having a mounting part 43 to the window opening "B" of the outer wall and a holding part 44 of the unit 41 extended laterally. That is, by mounting this installation tool 42 on the window opening "B" of the outer wall by using bolts 49, an engaging part 46 provided in the upper part of the back side of the unit 41 supports holding part 44 from beneath. An abutting bolt 47 adjustable in length in the longitudinal direction provided in the lower part of the back side of the unit 41 is fitted to the outer wall C to limit backward deflection. Tightening parts 45 provided at right and left sides of holding part 44, and a tightening part 48 of the unit 41 side corresponding to the tightening parts 45 are tightened together with bolts 50 for installation. In this method, too, the lower part of the unit 41 may be shaken by typhoon or vibrated by earthquake or the like to be exposed to impact.